


Once I Had (A Child and She Was Wild as Moonlight)

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After the movies, Discussions of War, F/M, FinnRose Baby - Freeform, Fluff, Pregnancy, Trauma, Written before TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: Rose discovers she's pregnant with Finn's child.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico
Kudos: 1





	Once I Had (A Child and She Was Wild as Moonlight)

Rose sat on the end of the large bed she shared with Finn. She held the pregnancy test in her hands— it was a positive. She was having Finn's child.

She loved him, and he her, but they'd never discussed having children. She had no idea how he would react. She hadn't ever put much thought into it for herself— but now, raced with the prospect, Rose liked it. She wanted to bring new life into the world, wanted to show the world a blend of her and Finn.

Rose rubbed her crescent moon necklace. Bringing life into the world was sacred in the Church of the Confined Crescent. It was an act of adding to the Force.

She set down the pregnancy test and heard the small ping alert made when the door to the Coruscanti apartment opened. She got to her feet and hurried out to see Finn hang his jacket on a peg on in the entryway.

"I have news," she said quickly. Rose was never one for formalities or pleasantries. They were a waste of oxygen, in her opinion.

"Well, hello to you, too, Rosie," Finn said, an amused smile on his face as he ducked down to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Missed you too. Had a good day at work? Me too."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. Hi, Finn. I missed you. I had a good day at work— you? Excellent. Now for the news—it's big."

"Did you make a breakthrough with Project Suncrusher?" Finn asked.

"Not exactly," Rose said. It suddenly felt hard to say the words, like they just couldn't come out of her mouth. "Finn, I'm pregnant. I'm having your child."

Finn's eyes widened. "That is big."

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"No, no," Finn assured her quickly, and he embraced her. "I want to be a father."

Rose wrapped her arms around him, relieved that he was happy. "I knew we hadn't talked about it yet, and I didn't know if you wanted one—"

"I want to be a father," Finn repeated, his eyes sparkling with delight. "And I know you'll make a great mother."

Something about his face fell.

"There's something you're not telling me," Rose accused, stepping back.

Fear clouded Finn's face. "The Imperial Remnant is still out there, and there's been rumors, Rosie."

"Of what?"

"They're taking children again," Finn said. "There's been cases of kids being stolen."

"You're afraid they'll take ours," Rose finished. "Finn. . . I'm so sorry."

"I still want to have kids," Finn said. "I'm just afraid."

Over the years, Finn had grown more open about his myriad of fears. Rose knew just how to handle them. Brew a pot of hot chocolate, Luke Skywalker's special recipe, and sit down and plan for dealing with it. Every plan would have a contingency, every contingency would have a contingency. Rose kept a special datapad for these plans, right under her underwear in that drawer.

Finn and Rose, without saying another word, agreed to do so again with a single nod. Rose went to their bedroom and retrieved the datapad while Finn brewed the hot chocolate himself.

Rose picked up the pregnancy test. It indicated that their unborn child would be a girl.

If Finn wouldn't mind, she wanted to name their child Paige. It could be a middle name or a first, Rose didn't care— but she wanted her sister who had joined the Force in years prior to be remembered through her niece.


End file.
